Old Pai Zhua, New Tricks
by Hakumei Phantasia
Summary: Camille finds out some information that could turn the tides in Dai Shi's favor. When she sets her plan in motion, will the Rangers be able to stop it before it's too late? Set after "OLSC/DBTD".Rating may change to M. Will be RJ/OC. Slight L/T, D/F, DS/C
1. Camille's Plan , A Long Vacation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Power Rangers: Jungle Fury or GekiRanger related. Characters, locations, etc belong to Disney and BVS. All Rights Reserved.

Author's Note: I haven't decided if it will be serious yet, but there WILL be nods towards various shippings. I'll keep them mild for now until I decide what to do with them. So if you don't like it, don't read. Simple as that. (I ship _DaiShi/Jarrod x Camille_, _Theo x Lily_ and _Dom x Fran_ )

* * *

Camille walked through the halls of Dai Shi's temple, her hands clasped in front of her and her heels clicking nervously on the ground. As she approached the throne room, the doors creaked open slowly revealing the human vessel Jarrod sitting, eyeing the chameleon impatiently. She made her way to the center of the room and then knelt before him, her head bowed.

"Dai Shi." she said staring at the ground. "I know that the last plan... backfired."

She grimaced as Dai Shi let out a low, angry growl.

"But! I have a new plan! One that is SURE to work." she added quickly and softly. Dai Shi put a hand under his chin.

"I am listening."

Camille smiled and chose her words carefully. " I have found out that some information Jellica gave us before was wrong. She said that there were no more Pai Zhaq Masters left on earth... She lied."

"Oh?" Dai Shi said, a hint of interest peaking in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord. It turns out that there are hidden sectors of Pai Zhaq that have other Masters guiding them."

"That's all very informative." General Snapper said annoyed from his position behind her. "But if the Power Rangers find them they will grow even stronger!"

"That is why I propose.." Camille said glaring at him from her position on the floor, annoyed, her voice raising slightly. "That we get to them first and capture them _and_ their students. If we can convince them to side with us, then our army will become more powerful than ever!"

"How are you supposed to get them to join us?" General Whiger asked skeptical.

"We make them... an offer they can't refuse."

"And if you can't convince them all to join us, what then?" Scorcher yelled angrily, obvious disbelief in his voice. Camille smirked.

"Then we take their animal spirits and keep them for fear instead. Either way, our army will grow stronger!"

Dai Shi smiled evily. "It's brilliant!"

Camille looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes.

"If this plan works, you will be rewarded greatly!"

"Thank you, Master. There are two sectors that I found. One in the Mountains, and one in the woods near the river."

"Very good. General Scorch!" Dai Shi yelled.

"Yes, Master?" he said, he and the other two Generals kneeling before him beside Camille. "As you're final test of loyalty, I want you to go with General Whiger to the Mountains. I want you to capture all of the Pai Zhaq that reside there. General Snapper, you and Camille will go to the Woods to do the same."

Snapper looked like he was going to protest, but he bowed his head.

"As you command, my Lord."

Camille smirked.

"Now go. And do not fail me again!"

--------------------

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Piz-" Casey chimed, turning as he heard the door open behind him. "-za." he finished, his face falling.

"Sorry, Case, just me." Theo said turning his hands up, shrugging. "Slow day?" he asked, sitting at the counter. Casey groaned.

"More like slow month!" Fran looked over at him smiling.

"Oh, come on. It's not so bad." she perked up from the side. "It's actually doing pretty well."

"This…" Casey said motioning to the smathering of people around the restaurant "is doing well? You're kidding, right? There's nothing to do! The foods all stocked, the entire place is clean from top to bottom, and the lunch rush just finished." he said grumpily.

"And you complain there's _too much_ to do when we're not here…"

"Hey!" Fran said putting her hands on her hips. "There aren't always _six people_ working here! I'm normally all by myself! Besides, half those things wouldn't be done already if you hadn't come in early today and finished them," Dom looked up from his book in the corner of the pizzeria.

"Yeah, Case, lay off." he said. Casey sighed.

"Sorry Fran. I guess I'm just a little... _edgy_ lately." he lowered his voice. "The last Rinshi to attack was that one that came to the loft last month. You know, to fix the TVs? And we didn't even have to physically fight. I feel like... it was just a diversion. What if Dai Shi is up to something horrible? And I'm just sitting around doing nothing!"

Fran frowned. "I'm sorry Casey. I didn't mean the crack about six people working here. It's great to have some company around for once." She smiled genuinely, bunching her shoulders up then sighing.

"And that company is driving MY Company right into the ground." RJ joked coming out of the kitchen. "I never thought I would be paying so many different employees." he said. "And one at three times the normal salary."

Theo and Casey laughed nervously. "Sorry about that again, RJ."

"Well... how about you make it up to me by taking a break? I think Fran can handle it from here." Casey looked at him in disbelief. "A break?"

"Yeah. You know. Go out. Take a walk. _Sniff the flowers_." RJ said swaying slightly in place. Casey took off his apron, sighing and tossed it on the counter. "Fine." He groaned.

RJ smiled. "Good. If you need me, I'll be up in the loft, surfing the tube. Dom, keep an eye on things down here with Fran, will you?" Dom nodded smiling.

"No problem, boss."

"Oh, but before you go...!" RJ said turning back to face them. "Lily's up in the loft waiting for you, Casey. Said something about... the community center?" Theo and Casey exchanged looks and the pair followed him, disappearing up the stairs. Fran watched them leave and then turned to Dom.

"So... what on the itinerary today?" she said. He got up and sat at the bar, then began to lean in close to her.

"Are you ready to join in on the adventures of a girl and her daemon?" Dom said in an English accent. Fran giggled, hugging the empty pizza tray close to her.

"Hey Casey, Theo, RJ." Lily said pausing from her dancing and turning off the stereo.

"Hey Lil… you said you wanted to see me?" she looked confused for a moment and then her face lit up. "Oh!"

She ran over to the table next to RJ's chair. "Well… I know that you're been kinda… _down_ because of you haven't been too busy lately." She walked over to him.

"So, when I was in the Community center the other day for my Hip Hop class, I saw this ad and I thought it was perfect for you!" She passed him a flyer.

"Oh man, Lilly this _is_ perfect!" Casey said excitedly.

"What is it?" Theo said trying and failing to look over Casey's shoulder or rather, around him.

"A Kung Fu instructor! I'm gonna go take my break to see if the job is still open." Casey said rushing out of the loft. Theo smiled.

"That was great Lil. Good thinking." She looked at him with a wide smile. "Well Theo… I know it isn't the second of the month, but it is a Tuesday… how about we find somewhere to have a late lunch?"

"Really?" Theo said smiling nervously. "Uh, yeah! Sure!"

"Great! Let's go then!" she said grabbing his hand. "See ya, RJ!" she said as they ran out of the loft. RJ smiled, shaking his head and grabbing the remote. He plopped down into his chair, pulled the lever and leaned back.

"Judge Jamie, here I come."

* * *

**End of Chapter one**.

It's my first Power Rangers Fanfiction, let alone Jungle Fury. Hope I got the voice right. Now that you've read… please review! Critisim wanted, Comments appriciated, Flames not always ignored. Stay tuned for more!


	2. A Simple Father Son Getaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Sentai Rangers, or any of the characters, thoughts, or ideas involved. However, this fanfiction is based on my own imagination.**

Author's Note: This chapter explains in detail an important concept/element of the story. I tried to explain it as thoroughly as I could. If you still don't understand PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment. Like I said, it's important, and I don't want anyone missing the point.

* * *

"It's so nice to see you getting along with your dad." Lily said happily.

"Yeah, who would have thought that the wolf and the shark would go camping together?" Theo commented, laughing.

"It's all because of Casey." RJ said with a nod towards the spiky-haired teen. Casey smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Glad I could help."

RJ's father entered the loft. "You all ready to go? It'll be a rough trip." He said adjusting his pack. RJ and smiled. "No problemo dad. I got the spirit-" he jumped into his Muy Thai stance "of the wolf on my side."

"Yes, well… we shall see."He said smiling and shaking his head. RJ turned towards the group.

"Now remember you guys… I don't know how long I'll be gone. But I would expect at least a week. And until I get back-"

"Yeah, yeah we know RJ. Everything will be fine." Theo said.

"What about the shipment?" RJ said raising a eyebrow.

"RJ, we got it. It's not the first time you went away. Now go." Casey said pushing him playfully towards the stairs.

"Alright. Oh, and remember to pick up the--"

"Got it RJ."

"See ya then. Wait, don't forget the delivery bike needs-"

"Already taken care of."

"Good. Oh, one more thing…"

"_RJ_!" the team chimed, laughing.

"Alright, I'm going!" he said, and the two Masters set off.

"Come on Lil, we got Kitchen duty." Dom chuckled.

"I hope we don't forget anything…" Fran said, furrowing her brow. The others stopped and looked at her in disbelief, laughing.

"Come on, Fran." Dom said grabbing her. "We'll need your help too."

-----------------------------

"Something tells me this isn't a simple father son trip." RJ gasped, guzzling down half a canteen of water in one gulp.

"Was it that obvious?" Finn said smiling wryly. "When did you figure it out? It was sometime around the last cliff dive, wasn't it?" RJ laughed.

"It was actually more around 'Hey RJ. It's you dad. You wanna go _camping_?'"

"Sorry" Finn said gruffly. "I _did_ want to spend time with you."

"I know dad. You've just never been one for this kind of thing. You're idea of quality time was something more like training in the same room." RJ said smiling. "So… you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It's an old secret to the Pai Zhua. It's about one of the other sectors. " Master Finn said sitting down on a rock and putting a hand to his lower back, stretching.

"Other sectors? What other sectors?" RJ asked , his brow knitting in confusion. Finn sighed.

"I'm breaking the rules here… but this is too important to worry about that now. Yes, other sectors. There are three Sectors of Pai Zhua still in existence."

"Three?"

"Yes not many people know of the others. In fact, only one master from each school is entrusted with a location of another sector. That means that two separate Masters from each school know of a location of one separate sector. But they are sworn to secrecy, to never tell another. The reason they are kept a secret is simple. If the evil of the Dai Shi were to ever be released, the Chosen Three would arise to fight him. However. If one or all of the three should fail, there would be another set of Guardians to be erected from one of the other sectors."

"A bit pessimistic, don't you think?" RJ said. "But it's a smart idea. It's always good to have a backup. But why do the three not know of each other?" Finn smiled, sighing.

"Simple. If Dai Shi invaded one of the temples he would still be clueless to the other two. And we would still have a chance to defeat him. Besides, if the Chosen Three knew that three others were set up to replace them, do you think that they would fight as if the world depended on it?"

"But why didn't I know? I _am _a Master after all. And my Master told me nothing about this."

"Like I said. Only two Masters from each sector, six Masters in total, know of the other two. I was entrusted the location of one and Master Swoop was entrusted with the location of the other. From what I know, Master Phant has no knowledge of any of this. And before you ask. Two separate Masters for each location because if one Master were to compromise the location of one, there would still be one safe."

"That's a lot of precaution." RJ said, taking all the information in.

"Dai Shi is the most evil being on Earth, and we are the only ones that could possibly _hope _to put a stop to him. It's only wise to be cautious."

"So what does this all have to do with Camping?" Finn let out a small laugh.

"The other day, when I was meditating, I got an urge to visit the Jungle, _our_, Pai Zhua temple. Besides the fact that it's beginning to look like it was never inhibited, I saw nothing of great importance. But then I found a dead rabbit on the grounds. While unfortunate, it wasn't something I was concerned with immediately. But upon closer inspection, I discovered it was a spirit rabbit."

"Spirit rabbit? You mean the physical manifestation of a rabbit animal spirit?" RJ asked, shocked. Master Finn nodded grimly.

"Exactly. And the only reason a spirit animal would be dead is if the Master itself had passed. It disturbed me greatly. What if one of the other sectors was in danger, such a great danger, that it tried to contact the Jungle Pai Zhua? I fear it is the only explanation, and that Master Mao contacted me to help. Unfortunately, I do not know how long the rabbit was there. And since it was already dead… we may be too late."

Master Finn had hunched over and rested his arms on his knees, cradling one fist with his other hand. RJ let out a long, low sigh, his jaw clenching with serious contemplation. The two sat in silence for a moment, RJ processing all that he had just heard, Finn waiting patiently for his response. He had had a couple of days to think it over himself, and had known of the other sectors for years, while RJ on the other hand had just had a mass of information thrown at him all at once, and would need a moment to think.

"So… that means we're headed off to check on your sector." RJ stated more then asked.

"Yes, we are going to the Wood Pai Zhua."

"Then… let's go! There isn't a moment to lose!" RJ said determined, getting up from his own sitting position. Finn nodded, a solemn grin gracing his face. The two went on their way, faster then before.

"… Dad?" RJ said hiking next to his father on a muddy incline.

"Hmm?" the old man said, not looking over at his son.

"Thanks for telling me."

Finn smiled, a warm glow filling his tired eyes.

"Thanks for coming, Robbie."

* * *

**End of Chapter two.**

Hopefully it wasn't _too_ painful, right? There are some interesting tidbits in this chapter, and "deep" concepts. I read and re-read over the chapter to make sure it explained it simple enough while still staying in character. Hope I succeeded! Please Review! Although I started writing this for my own entertainment, I want to know your reactions and comments as well!


	3. Finding the Wood Temple

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, the characters, franchise, etc. **

**Author's Note:** This is the first chapter where it starts to get a bit 'Darker' in Nature, compared to the next couple chapters though, this will probably look like sunshine and lollipops. Enjoy!

**Author's Note EDIT: **I was looking through all of the episodes again, and very briefly in episode 2 it shows that the solar morphers already had the ability to show video. Whoops. Oh well.

* * *

It was three long, hard days before Master Finn finally pointed out the familiar shape of a dark pagoda top.

"There, that's the temple!"

RJ smiled at the sight. The trip was beginning to take its toll. They had been up and down the muddy terrain non-stop to get to the Wood Pai Zhua Temple, which was well secluded. Massive trees peeked up around the building, making only the curved lip of the roof visible to the two Masters. Making their way through the thick trees, more and more of the temple could be seen. The two exchanged a dark look as the awning came into view. There was no sign of wildlife around, the dark silence weighing heavily.

"It looks like your suspicions were right." RJ said quietly as they walked into the deserted common ground. The heavy stone floor was uprooted in various places, the pillars crumbling from some sort of impact. There was a flurry of dry, dead leaves littering the ground and there were a few dark, sickly stains on the tile.

"Is anyone here?" Finn called out, his voice echoing into the nothingness. He turned to RJ, who nodded, setting off to look for any survivors.

The Temple looked like it had been abandoned, not a single soul left to greet the warriors. The two looked long and hard, but they still found no one. Though there were obvious signs of a struggle, not a single causality seemed to have occurred. Who ever had come had put up a formidable fight and had left with their opponents as captives.

Finn shook his head, staring at the ground. "We are too late." He said. RJ ran out of a building, and spotting his father, waved him over anxiously. "Dad, come look at this."

The inside of the building was littered with broken dishes and furniture, the remains of a mess hall. Leading him past the wreckage, RJ lead the way down a hallway towards what looked like bedrooms. They made their way to the very end of the hallway to the farthest room on the end.

"In here."

The frame was bent, the large oak door hanging precariously on its hinges. The room was littered with many things; broken chairs and furniture that seemed to have been blasted away from the door. Torn sheets and the ripped stuffing of pillows. Among the wreckage, RJ bent down to find a small child's doll.

"This must have been where they were hiding. One of the older students must have brought the cubs here to protect them." He said with a grimace on his face.

"Attacking helpless _children_!" Finn spat. RJ turned to point at a wall. There was a small window with claw marks beneath it.

"This is what I thought you should see." He said. As Finn approached what had looked like haphazard scratch marks, he began to see distinct shapes. Lettering.

"I can't read it." RJ said. "But I thought maybe you could." Finn narrowed his eyes.

"It's because it's written in the Ancient tongue." He shook his head. "I can't read it either. But it must be a clue to who did this." He said.

"Ancient tongue, you say?" RJ said. "Wait a second. I think Theo can read this kind of stuff!" He pulled out his morpher and flipped it on. "Let's hope we can get him to answer."

-------------------------

Back in Ocean Bluff, the Rangers were scattered around the loft. It was a slow day, and Fran stayed below to keep an eye on things as they came up stairs to train. Lily and Casey were sparring across the length of the gym's floor. Dom sat on the stairs and supervised, throwing in tidbits and suggestions as they moved along. Theo levitated on the second level, meditating to himself. Suddenly there came the subtle beeping of Theo's solar morpher in the distance. Breaking his reverie, Theo landed with a confused look on his face.

"It that what I think it is?" Dom said, looking over at Theo.

"It's a sound for sore ears!" Casey said, pausing from his battle with Lily. Theo grabbed the glasses and put them on.

"RJ?"

"_Theo… that you buddy?" _RJ's voice came through.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up? Trouble with your dad?"

"_No, no. No trouble." _He said._ "I just ran into something… interesting." _

An imaged started to appear blurrily in the corner of his glasses and then focused. "Woah!" Theo said stepping back a bit. RJ smiled at him from the other end.

"I can see you!" he said, shocked.

"_Yeah, just a little upgrade to the ol' Morphers." _RJ said with a smile_. "Can you see me alright?"_

"Yeah, crystal clear!" Theo said. "But… where are you? I thought you were supposed to be camping with your dad."

"_Dad's right here. We're just at a… campsite." _He lied_. "But that's not important. I just want to know something…" _

"Sure, anything."

"_Erm…" _RJ looked off-screen at his dad._ "Can you… get somewhere private first?" _

Theo didn't question the motives of his Master as he pulled down his shades and turned to the other Rangers.

"It's just RJ." He explained. "Has a new idea for a pizza. I'm gonna go see if I can try it out."

Lily shook her head laughing. "He works too hard."

"Tell him we said 'Hey'." Dom said.

"Yeah, ditto." Retorted Casey. Theo laughed.

"Will do!"

Theo slipped out of the loft and went outside to the back alley. "Alright, RJ, I'm alone." He said. "What's up?"

------------------------

RJ smiled at the Jaguar Ranger's Cunning.

"_It's just RJ." _He heard the Asian boy lie._ "Has a new idea for a pizza. I'm gonna go see if I can try it out." _

He didn't have to ask him twice; he slipped away from the others with a question.

"_Alright, RJ, I'm alone." _He said_. "What's up?"_

The RJ focused on the wall, zooming in on the writing. "Can you read this?"

"_It looks a bit… crude. But I'll take a shot at it…" _Theo said. A long moment passed before he sighed. _"I don't understand."_ He said.

"What, it's illegible?" RJ said, looking back into the camera, disheartened.

"_No, it's not that… it just doesn't make any sense!" _Theo said, a frown in his voice. _"It's not a word that I recognize." _

Finn stood next to RJ, looking into the communicator. "Well… maybe spell it?" he suggested.

"_From what I could see. It looked like… D-A-P-S-H-P."_ he spelled out carefully.

"That _doesn't_ make any sense." Finn agreed. "Theo, are there any letters you could be confusing?" RJ asked.

Theo thought for a moment. _"Well, P. It looks a lot like F. and I. I used to get those three confused all the time."_

"I?!" RJ said looking horrified. Finn looked livid.

"_DAISHI"_ he said shocked, changing the letters as they had. _"Where did you say you were again, RJ?"_ he questioned suspiciously.

"Gotta go Buddy. We'll be home soon. Don't tell the other Rangers about any of this though, ok?" he said. Before Theo could say anything,the screen went black as RJ turned the communicator off.

"We should have known Dai Shi had something to do with this!" Finn said angrily. He sat down.

"I'm going to contact Swoop. Tell him to check on the other Temple." RJ nodded.

"Then, let's hurry back. We have to regather and form a plan. Tell the Rangers." Finn nodded in agreement.

"If Dai Shi attacked the other Temple too… it may be worse for the Rangers then we originally thought."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3.**

I seem to be pumping out these chapters pretty quickly… one a night. It's probably just my enthusiasm for beginning a new story though. Try to put some nice detail in it and make it really enjoyable. Still don't have any reviews though. Poo. Oh well.

Frequent updating will most likely slow after this long weekend. Unless maybe I get some reviews… [/hint]


	4. Making an Example

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Super Sentai, etc don't belong to me. Characters mentioned that you don't recognize do.**

**Author's note:** This chapter contains some mentions of suicide/mutilation and murder. You've been warned.

* * *

"Where is Camille?" Dai Shi called out impatiently to his throne room.

"Right here, my lord." Camille said, appearing out of the wall.

"What is your update on the captives?" he asked. Camille smiled.

"I think it's going well, if I do say so myself." She snapped her fingers. "Ravenor!"

A girl who looked about sixteen appeared, her curly brown hair cascading to her elbows, her blue eyes dark and menacing. She held a large wooden box, similar to the one that Dai Shi had been contained in. She handed it to Camille obediently.

"This is Ravenor, One of the girls from the Mountain Pai Zhua that has been converted." She bowed at Dai Shi's feet. "My _Lord_."

He stared her down, a neutral expression on his face. "What can you do?"

The young girl arched her back and perched on one leg, her eyes on fire. She swung rapidly at the air and did a back flip, then hoovered in the air and performing a few swift kicks before landing gracefully on her feet. A dark spirit appeared above her, cawing menacingly.

"Spirit of the Raven." Dai Shi said nodding his approval. "She may be a good opponent for the Blue ranger."

"I would be honored to try, Master." Ravenor said with a smirk. Dai Shi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you will get your wish soon. "

Camille was smiling widely, happy that she was able to please Dai Shi, finally.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, approaching his throne. "These are the animal spirits that we have collected." She said handing him the box. Dai Shi opened it slightly, a loud uproar of animal sounds escaping it. He grinned evilly at the sight, the spirits casting a bright glow of his dark face, and then closed it with a click.

"And the owners?"

"All of the hosts are safely locked away in one of the dungeons, where they are being harvested for fear." She said.

"Have there been any complications?" he asked. Camille frowned. "A few of the prisoners were found dead." She said. "It appears that they committed suicide rather than help us."

"That's of no consequence." Dai Shi said gruffly.

"Shame about those wasted animal spirits though.." She said sadly. She hesitated for a moment before adding, "There is _one _other problem."

"What problem?" He said roughly, anger creeping into his voice.

"There are a couple of students that refuse to be converted or give up their animal spirits." She said. "They also seem to be strong. They are useless for fear harvesting."

Dai Shi thought for a moment and then smiled wickedly. "Make an example of one of them. If they refuse to change their mind then, we'll get rid of them."

"Masterful plan, Dai Shi." She said grinning madly. "I will get right on that."

"Excellent work, Camille." He said. "Remind me to reward you later."

She stood straight, ecstatic, a bit of color flushing her cheeks. "Yes, Lord Dai Shi."

Camille bowed and left the throne room, Ravenor following her closely.

The two walked through the halls of the dungeon. Camille tried to decide which captive she would choose to make an example. She looked inside of various cells. The story seemed to be the same; Pai Zhua students with no hope contemplating their situation. A girl sitting in the corner rocking back and forth was in one, a boy sobbing in another. Their pain made her smirk. She looked into one and sighed.

She unlocked the door, light shining on the mutilated corpse of an older boy with white blond hair. He seemed to have committed suicide by cutting himself in multiple places with one of the semi-sharp rocks that littered the ground. She approached him and lifted his face with her foot, then shook her head.

"What a shame… Rabbit spirit." She turned to Ravenor. "Dispose of the body. We could use this cell for someone else."

Ravenor hesitated for a moment as she stared at the boy. She looked like she had a couple of different emotions fighting within her. Finally she stepped forward, calling upon a couple of Rinishi to help her get his of him.

She continued on and a man ran up to the window of his cell.

"You Bitch!" he yelled. "Don't you have any respect for the dead!?" Camille stopped and turned towards the angry man, his eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

"I wasn't the one who killed him." She said simply, her arms folded in front of her. "He did it himself."

"And why do you think he did it!?" he screamed. "You keep us caged in here like animals!"

A voice of a boy came from the cell next to him. "Steve, it won't do any good! Drop it. She doesn't care."

Steve was angry. "How can you be so complacent, Marshal?! That boy was a person! A Pai Zhua! Our Brother!"

The other cell was silent. Camille smirked. "He gets it. You should hold your tongue, Bull."

"Chameleon whore." He yelled and spit at her through the tiny window on the door between them. Camille stepped back just in time, disgusted.

"I would have _loved _to get a hold of your animal spirit—" she began.

"Never." He said angrily.

"BUT." She continued. "It looks like you just volunteered to become our example." She changed into her armored form and opened the door to the cell, her tongue shooting out of her mouth at lightning speed and bringing him to his knees.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she said charging at him. There were sounds of blows being duked out and then there was a sickening crunch followed by a dull _thud_.

"Steve?" the cell next to her called. "Steve!"

Camille walked out and transformed out of her form, dusting her hands off and fixing her hair. "Let that be a lesson to you!" she called loudly. "If you don't want to end up like him, submit yourself to Lord Dai Shi!"

"You won't get away with this." another cell said quietly, a little ways down the row. "We will never give in to you and your evil."

"Oh?" Camille said. "I think not. Dai Shi gave me an order, and it was perfectly clear. If the few of you that are left here don't join us or surrender your animal spirits… you'll be disposed of."

They could hear the smile in her voice as she said the last words. The sound of Camille's footsteps disappearing triggered talking.

"Do you think she would do it?"

"No, she's bluffing."

"Bluffing!? You heard what happened to Steve!"

"I don't want to die!"

A boy's voice rang out boldly. "You guys, you have to be strong. This is what they want."

"It's hard to be strong, knowing they're gonna kill us." A voice said defiantly.

"Amy, don't say that!" Marshal, the boy who had talked to Steve said.

"You know it's true." She said. "Even if we don't want to face it, they will kill us eventually. We are of no use for them."

He stareted to cry softly. "I don't want to die here! I'm just a cub!"

"You two… Remember what your Masters have told you." The soft voice said. "You have to stay calm. There may be a way to get out of this yet."

"Eevee's right. What would our Master's do?"

"The Masters are dead." Marshal said softly. "And they were stronger then us all."

All of the cells went quiet at his statement.

"Try to get some sleep, you guys." Eevee said gently. "We have a long day ahead of us."

She moved back from the window of the cell and sat down, her back against the cold stone. She looked up at the ceiling, sighing. She didn't want to admit it, but it looked like the others were right. They had been in these cells for well over a month and there was no hope in sight. But Marshal was wrong. She closed her eyes frowning. The Pai Zhua Masters were not dead. Their physical forms may have died, but their spirits lived on and they were watching over them. She drifted off to sleep, her approaching death the only thing to look forward to, as she refused to let them have her spirit for their evil purposes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4.**

Like I said, pretty dark. Being locked up in a dungeon would change your perspective of some things, I'd wager. As always. You've read, now review. Got any suggestions? Comments? Questions? Love to hear 'em.

P.S.

Thanks to SonicPokemon12 for being the first, and only, reviewer. xD


	5. A Rescue Attempt

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Super Sentai, etc. Not mine. Eevee belongs to me.**

**Author's Note:** It was brought to my attention that the Dungeon's don't fit the description of the ones actually shown in the series. I think that Dai Shi's temple would have different types of dungeons. Look at the huge difference between the ones that RJ and Dai Shi were held in versus the ones that the 5 poisons were. It's a big place. Besides, the doors to the RJ/Dai Shi type dungeons weren't very effective IMO.

**

* * *

  
**

"Welcome back, RJ!" Fran said as the owner of the Pizzeria walked in.

"Woah, you ok, RJ?" Casey said looking up at the man. He looked shaggier then normal and his expression was heavy.

"It was a hard trip." He said. "I'm gonna go and shower. And then take a bath. And then shower again." He said smiling wearily. He then walked past the two and into the kitchen.

"RJ!" Dom said happily, looking up from his dough pounding. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." He said, not stopping as he headed upstairs to his loft. True to his word he went straight to the bathroom and didn't leave until all of the hot water was completely gone.

Theo and Lily came in just as the other three were closing up shop.

"Hey you guys, how was the movie?" Fran asked.

"It was great!" Lily said. Theo frowned and the two other boys laughed.

"Did you let her talk you into another chick flick, Theo?" Casey said laughing.

RJ came out of the kitchen, fresh clothes on and a towel wrapped around his head.

"RJ!" Lily said excitedly. "Welcome home!"

Theo looked at him seriously. "How was the trip?"

He and RJ exchanged a look.

"What? What's wrong, you guys?" Casey said worried.

"Dudes. Dudette. As soon as you're done down here, time for a meeting." He said. Fran looked between them all.

"I got it down here. Go ahead." She said. The four nodded and followed RJ up the stairs to the loft. When he got back upstairs he sat in his chair, leaning back.

"If you'll forgive me… I need to sit a bit. I've been traveling almost none stop for over a week, and sleeping on rocks." He stretched uncomfortably. "So. Pull up a seat."

Casey and Lily grabbed a pair of bean bags, Theo simply levitated and Dom leaned again the railing of the stairs.

"What's up? You look worried." Dom said, concerned.

RJ sighed. "I don't know where to start. So much has happened…" He took the towel off of his head and shook his head lightly, his brown hair spiking in its wet state. He tossed the towel to the side, it landing in a heap on his yoga mat.

"I guess I should start with Pai Zhua."

"Pai Zhua?" Lily said furrowing her brow. "What about it?"

"Correction." RJ said holding up a finger. "What about _them._"

"_Them_?" Casey asked just as confused as the others. RJ nodded and started to explain everything from the three sectors of Pai Zhua to his trip to the Wood Temple and what that they had found there.

"That's when we headed home. Dad's gone to meet Swoop now and see if he found anything when he went to check on the other sector. Though will how far away the Wood Temple was, he may not be back yet."

"Dai Shi…" Casey said clenching his fist. "I knew he had to be up to something!" he said angrily.

"We have to save all of those people!" Lily said. The other rangers nodded enthusiastically, agreeing.

"Uh, Uno momento, rangers." RJ said. "This is way over our heads. We need a plan first. Anything could have happened. And I need a day to rest up." He said getting up. "Tomorrow, we'll get a head start on this."

RJ headed off to his room and closed the door with a click.

Casey turned to his team. "This is horrible." He said.

"I can't believe that even Dai Shi would sink this low. Those poor cubs!" Lily said.

"We have to think up a plan first." Theo said. "Before we go barging in."

Dom nodded. "But RJ has the right idea. I'm gonna walk Fran home and then come back and get some sleep. I can tell already. Tomorrow is gonna be a _long_ day."

-----------------------------------

JKP had already been open for a couple of hours before RJ got up.

Sometime around the Lunch rush, Finn, Swoop and Phant entered the restaurant.

"Oh, hi RJs dad!" Fran greeted Finn happily. "Can I get you something?"

"Hello Fran. And no… we'll just be going upstairs to talk to RJ and the others."

"Ah. Breaktime." She said as the three Masters and all four of the Rangers went upstairs to the loft. "Woah." She mouthed as she stared after the two other Masters she didn't really recognize.

RJ looked much more refreshed then he had the day before.

"RJ already explained everything to us last night." Casey said. "We were just waiting for you."

"Did you find out anything at the other Temple, Master Swoop?" Lily asked.

Swoop exhaled slowly. "The Temple that I was chosen to protect is high in the Mountains. Even with my flight it took me a while to reach it. Luckily I had a similar prompting as Finn , because I left around the same time that they did. But, sadly, when I reached it I found it just like the other. Completely empty, with signs of a struggle. Dai Shi must have gotten to that one as well."

The rangers exchanged worried looks.

"I think we should go and save them." Casey said.

"Break into Dai Shi's temple?" Swoop asked, somewhat surprised.

"His temple is full of many twists and turns. One could easily get lost in its halls." Phant said gruffly.

"Master Phant is right." RJ agreed. "And in the time that you tried to find your way out, the Rin Shi could attack you. And they would have the advantage."

"Well… you four have been their before. You could lead us!" Theo suggested.

"We were held captive there. That's very different then walking it's halls." Finn said.

"But you and RJ went back and freed Swoop and Phant." Dom said. "I'm sure you could find your way through again."

The Masters contemplated this. "He does make a point." Swoop agreed.

"But you four would have to stay behind. Perhaps create a distraction." Phant said.

Finn nodded. "The longer they don't suspect we are there, the better."

"What sort of distraction?" Lily asked.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the TV monitors lit up screeching loudly.

"A Rinshi attack!" Casey yelled.

"Looks like this is our chance!" Theo said.

"We aren't prepared yet." Swoop said.

"That's why they'll least expect it!" Dom said.

"It's crazy… but it just might work!" RJ said.

"Let's go, guys. It's time to Ranger up!" Casey said smiling. "Let's show the Rinshi that we haven't been taking a vacation either."

----------------------------------

Eevee sat in the darkness, her head swimming, the silence beginning to break her. The cells around her were deathly quiet. Camille had wasted no time on keeping her promise. Marshal had opted to join the ranks of the Rinshi, much to Amy's dismay. Ben had been the next to be made an example of the day after, still refusing to give in as he fell. Amy cried herself to sleep that night. They came in the following day and stole her spirit along with another cub's, sending them both away to the 'mysterious room'. Another had fallen the night before; she could have sworn there was another person or two around her, but she hadn't heard them today and assumed the worst.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She shook gently. She was cold, hungry, alone and… afraid. She tried to fight her fear, knowing that they would try to take her spirit if they knew. She had to at least pretend to be strong long enough that Camille would become frustrated and just kill her off herself. She couldn't let her animal be used for evil.

She suddenly looked up towards the door. She could hear voices. They were faint, but they were definitely human. Not any that she recognized either.

"… another empty one."

"This one too. It's a bloody mess."

"This one isn't empty, but they're not responding."

_That's because they're dead._ She thought grimly to herself. She got up slowly and walked over to the door.

"Who is that? Who's there?" she said hoarsely.

"I think it's too late. I can't find anyone."

"I can't believe it."

The voices which had sounded like they were getting closer stopped approaching.

"Maybe we should just go home before they realize anyone was here."

"Wait! In here!" Eevee exclaimed, but her throat was sore and too dry from lack of water to be heard.

"Let's go."

Eevee was horrified. They were leaving. Someone had come to save them and they were leaving now. She tried to stick her hand out of the small window on the door, but it wouldn't fit. Her tiny fingers protruded sadly, but not enough for them to see. She began to hit the door but it was too thick to make any noise or reaction from her weak beatings.

"Wait! Please, Wait!" she sobbed. They couldn't leave her. They were her last chance.

"WAIT!" she yelled, her panic unleashing her spirit, a mangy looking dog, and it howled at the visitors. She stumbled back warily. She couldn't remember the last time she had released it, and the effort now made her extrememly dizzy.

"Wait!"

She heard someone returning, running to get her. The visitor stopped, his pair of light green eyes staring into the cell at her.

"Over here!" he called to the others down the hall."Don't worry. We're here to save you. We are from the Jungle Pai Zhua." He comforted.

Her heart skipped a beat. Pai Zhua! She truly was saved!

"How are we gonna get the door open?" an older pair of eyes said looking at the lock.

"Leave that to me." The oldest looking of the men said. She could hear him pulled something out, a heavy chain noise grinding in his hands.

The pair of green eyes turned back to Eevee. "Step back, alright?"

Suddenly, the door exploded, or at least the area where any kind of lock would have been did. The door swung open on it's hinges, illuminating the room, a large chunk missing from it. Eevee gasped in pain as the light hit her eyes, blinding her.

"My God."

"Are you alright?"

Eevee squinted painfully, nodding.

"Let's get her out of here. Some one was bound to hear that."

She stumbled out of the cell weakly and nearly fell into one of the older men.

"She won't be able to make it quick enough if you don't carry her."

Eevee felt a pair of strong arms lift her easily off the ground. They ran at top speed, emerging into the outside world. If the light in the dungeon hurt her eyes, it was nothing to the pain she felt now. But the sunshine was warm and comforting on her skin. She missed it. She kept her eyes closed and soon drifted off to sleep. She had been rescued and that was all that mattered.

---------------------------------------------

"Rinshi, attack!" Camille yelled, pointing at the Rangers.

The Rinshi army hopped towards the teenagers.

"Looks like they missed us!" Casey yelled ducking out of way of a swinging fist. He jumped into the air, kicking a pair of rinshi in the face. The rinshi had their arms foward as bounced back at him. "Jungle Chuks!" he yelled as he launched an energy wave. A few Rinshi in the front of the group was thrown backwards roughly, landing on others. The Rinshi disappeared as they were defeated, leaving Casey standing proud.

"Let's show them how much we missed them too!" Lily twirled in the center of another batch. She kicked rinshi after rinshi in the face and fell around her, one even hitting the mirror of a nearby car on the way down. "Jungle Bo!!" She hit a series of the beasts in one, making them fly backwards from the force of the heavy pole. She hit another, throwing them into some of there allies. She stabbed backwards and forward until her crowd was gone.

"Already ahead of you!" Theo yelled, doing a handless cartwheel in the air, landing on two rinshi before propelling himself into the air again. "Jungle Tonfa!" he yelled swinging the two appendages like mad. He flipped onto the shoulders on one rinshi, and in confusion two others ran into him. He laughed and kicked another in the chest, sending it into the last couple of his crowd. "Oh yeah!"

"This is too easy. Maybe they should have practiced more!" Dom said slashing at his crowd with his morpher. The rinshi were dropping like flies under the raw power. "Rhino Blade!" dom swung the deathly blade with such a force that in one quick turn all of the surrounding Rinshi fell to the ground, defeated.

"Is that all you got, Camille?" Casey yelled at the armor clad Chameleon.

"That's enough for _today_ Rangers." She said. "Bye!" She did a backflip and was gone.

Casey, Lily, Theo and Dom were shocked that she left so soon.

"She's got to be up to something." Lily said as they demorphed.

"You think they found the Masters?" Dom asked.

"Let's get back to the loft, just in case." Casey said.

"Right!" Theo said nodding, he and the Rangers running back to JKP.

Camille landed next to Ravenor who had been watching the battle from the top of a building, noting the Blue Ranger's every move. Behind her stood a young boy with short, spiky light brown hair and brown eyes and a young girl of about the same height with heavily banged light brown hair and brown eyes studying the Red Ranger with care. They looked like they could have been twins. Beside the two was a tall, thin man with red hair pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes watching the Yellow Ranger with interest.

"That takes care of today's lesson, children." She said changing back to her human form. "Class Dismissed."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5.**

Honestly? I don't care for this chapter that much. But it had to be done to push the story. These are events that had to happen. But starting next chapter or so, it'll pick up. And UGH. Fight scenes are a pain and a half to write.

Question: What do you guys think of the Chapter Length? Would you rather I cut them shorter? Continued them farther?

Also, a big fattie 'Thanks!' to my reviewers, SonicPokemon12 and Odd-in-many-Ways. You guys rock, and give me the zest to keep on writing. Enjoy!


	6. Fevers and Foes

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the Original Characters mentioned in this Chapter.**

**Author's Note: ** This chapter will be a little longer then usual. But it should be worth it!

* * *

Casey and the other Rangers hurried back to Jungle Karma pizza, and were greeted by a sign on the door that said "45 minute wait". There was a small crowd gathering of hungry people.

"Poor Fran." Lily said entering past the people. The restaurant was loud and crowded.

"Can't you read the sign?" Master Finn said grumpily, turning around. He looked ecstatic to see the teens. "Theo! Casey! Lily! Dominic!" he said.

"Master Finn?" Casey said approaching the shark. "What are you doing… working?" he said aghast. Master Finn had one of JKP's signature orange aprons on around his waist.

"Making a fool of myself!" he said untying the cloth and setting it on the counter. "Don't just stand there!" he added impatiently. "Put on your uniforms and get to work!" He tossed the four of them aprons.

"Theo. You and Lily start busing tables." He said. "Casey, you and Dom get in the kitchen and help RJ!"

The teens did as told, putting on the aprons hastily as he headed up to the loft. Walking into the kitchen, RJ looked like he was going to jump for joy when he saw them.

"Dom, Case! Just in time, my friends." He said. He handed Casey a stack of papers.

"We need 2 Large Thrilla Gorillas, a medium Monkey Madness, four small house specials, and a large half pepperoni half mushroom half anchovy." He turned to Dom.

"And I need _you_ to…. make more dough and more sauce, grate some more cheese, chop mushrooms and slice some more pepperoni." He looked at the two stunned faces. "Uh… _now_."

They snapped out of their reverie and then got to work. After catching up with the current orders, Lily and Theo joined them in the kitchen. Casey turned to RJ.

"So what happened? How did you guys get so behind? And where's Fran?" he asked.

"Well, when we got here, Fran was already pretty behind. We all got here just around the Lunch Rush."RJ said.

So does that mean you guys ended up going to the Temple?" Theo asked. RJ looked downcast and nodded slowly. "And?"

"It wasn't a pretty sight." He said, rolling out a crust. "There was nothing but empty cells and dead bodies." He said. Lily covered her mouth, gasping. Dom clenched his jaw angrily.

"You should have seen it. It wasn't a cell like the one I was put in. The one I was put in had sunlight, and the door was basically barred. But _these_ were thick, immovable doors in a dungeon with no light and a two inch window on the door." RJ began to sauce the pizza and top it with cheese.

"We _did_ find one survivor though." He added. "You should have seen the look on Fran's face when we came in carrying her."

"_Her_?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. A girl probably no older than twenty. She had passed out completely by the time we brought her back here. She probably looked like a ragdoll in my arms"

"Where is she now?"

"Upstairs in my room with Master Phant." He said. "She has some kind of… fever. Well, when Fran found out, that was that. She left for the store to pick up some ingredients."

"Ingredients?" Dom said raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

"_Soup_." RJ said like it was a dirty word. "I suggested that we make her some _pizza_, but Fran wouldn't hear of it. Pizza cures everything." He said with a frown. "And apparently we don't have anything 'suitable' in the fridge upstairs. So she and Master Swoop left to go and get some."

Lily scoffed, thinking of their near-bare fridge. "She's absolutely right." She said. "Smart thinking."

"Uhh…" RJ said looking over at Casey. He shrugged. "Must be a girl thing."

Lily hit Casey in the arm. "If it was up to you guys, we would have Pizza 24/7." She said.

"Nothing wrong with that." Theo said with a grin. Lily looked back at him with her arms crossed. "What?" he said. "It has all of the major food groups!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go up and see if Master Phant needs anything." She said. She untied her apron, set it on the counter and then headed up the stairs. Walking past the monitors and RJ's chair, she turned into RJ's room.

RJ's room was actually a combination of two rooms. The first room, which was connected to the loft had hinges on the doorframe, but no door itself. It served as a sort of workshop. RJ had said he liked the 'openness' of it that way and had dubbed it the 'clean' workshop (the 'dirty' workshop was located downstairs in the garage). Attached to that room was a bathroom and the room where he actually slept, equipped with the basics like a bed and his dresser. It had a door, which she rarely saw closed. Walking into his bedroom, Lily saw Master Finn standing beside Master Phant, who was sitting next to RJ's bed. Laying in it was a girl whom she assumed was the survivor. The two Masters had been talking, but looked up as Lily entered the room.

"How is she?" Lily asked softly, taking in the girls features. She was somewhat pale, but she couldn't tell if it was just a side-effect of the fever. She had beads of sweat clinging to her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was auburn with subtle, natural highlights. Though untidy, she would have guessed the length to be around somewhere around chin length, no longer then shoulder. She didn't have a discernible nationality… maybe European. She coughed and turned in the sheets.

"She seems to have calmed down from before. She was tossing and turning like mad. I think she was having a Fever Dream." Master Phant said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Master Finn said, shaking his head. "The way that things were in that place."

"RJ said that it was pretty bad." Lily said. "And that she was the only one that you found."

"It was damp, dark and musty. And those were the good aspects."

The girl suddenly gritted her teeth and moaned, balling her hands into fists and clutching the sheets.

"Oh no." Master Phant said. "I think she's having another nightmare." He turned to the yellow ranger. "Lily, would you go get a cold wash cloth?"

Lily rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it quickly. As she emerged from the room, she nearly ran into Master Swoop.

"Oh, Master Swoop!" she said. "Did you and Fran just get back from the store?" he nodded.

"Why don't you go help her with the soup?" he said, taking the cloth from her. She nodded and hurried to the loft's upstairs kitchen.

"Hey Lily!" Fran said as she unpacked some groceries.

"Hey Fran… need some help?" she asked. Fran sighed happily.

"That would be a _great_." She said. "Can you show me where you keep your pots and pans? And your utensils? And your towels?" she asked. "I have no clue where anything is up here!"

Lily smiled and got her the things that she needed and then she rolled up her sleeves. "Alright… what do you need?"

The two set to work, chopping carrots and celery, and boiling chicken to make the broth. Fran put some garlic cloves and lemon slices in the pot to boil too.

"Garlic and lemon?" Lily asked. Fran smiled and then added a generous helping of crushed red leaves. "What was that?"

"Red Peppers."

"_Red Peppers?!_ Won't that make it a little… _hot_?" Lily said shocked. Fran laughed.

"My mom used to make me soup like this. The garlic and lemon are cleansers, so they are good for a fever. So is the Pepper. It will help sweat it out and cool you down." She said happily.

"Wow, Fran. I had no idea. You're good at this." Fran laughed.

"Yeah… well…" she said shyly.

"Hey you guys." Casey said as he and Theo came up the stairs. "It smells… weird?"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Nobody asked you." She said smirking. Theo stirred the soup and took a spoonful.

"Oh, no I wouldn't if I wer—" Fran tried but Theo already put the spoon in his mouth.

"HOT!" he said fanning his tongue, his eyes watering.

"What did you expect?" Casey said laughing at him. "It's boiling on a stove."

"NO." Theo said angrily. "I mean it's _spicy_!"

"How bad can it be?" Casey said smirking. "It's just soup."

"You try it then wise guy!" Theo said. Casey smiled and walked over, taking a spoonful.

"Oh man... HOT!" he said fanning his own tongue.

"I _told_ you!" Theo said grabbing a glass of cold water.

"Hey you guys, get out of the kitchen!" Fran said sternly as she was trying and failing to keep a straight face. "The soup's not for you anyway."

Casey grabbed his own glass of water. "Yeah, and thank goodness!" he said.

Before Fran could say anything else, the alarm on the monitor went off.

"Looks like we got work to do." Lily said looking at the two.

In a quick moment, the teens grabbed hold of the vines, kicking of the wall and swinging out of the loft down their tunnels.

--------------------------------------------------

"Rangers!" Camille said happily as she saw the fivesome appear. "So nice of you to join us…"

"If you're looking for a fight, Camille, look no further!" Dominic said boldly.

"Oooh, is that so?" she said silkily. "Rinshi! ATTACK!" she yelled with a snap of her fingers. The army hopped forward obediently.

"Time to Ranger up, you guys." Casey said.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit… UNLEASHED!"

In a quick blur of colors, they transformed.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury _Red Ranger_!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury _Yellow Ranger_!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury _Blue Ranger_!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury _Wolf Ranger_!"

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury _Rhino Ranger_!"

The Goons charged into the fray.

"Hwaa!" Theo said doing a back flip over a pair. The two rinshi looked confused and turned around clumsily, tripping three others in the process. "I think this calls for a double team!" he teased. "Jungle Fans!" Theo posed gracefully, each fan glinting brightly in the sun. Swipe after swipe, the rinshi fell, his grace and technique too much for them to keep up with. In a few more quick slashes his group was done for, leaving him to himself.

"Any last words?" Lily said roughly, pulling out her weapon. The rinshi ignored her taunt and charged at her. "Jungle Mace!" she said, summoning the large ball and chain. She swung the ball over her head before sending it crashing into the crowd, the ground up rooting. The a group of rinshi were sent flying into the air, defeated. Others were hit by their comrades as they plummeted back down to earth, or by the large bits of debris that flew with them.

"And now to show you what I'm made of!" Casey yelled, pulling out his twin blades. "Shark Sabers!" he said twirling in a deadly routine, the two sabers acting almost free of one another. The rinshi approached him and were cut down sharply. Casey continued to jump on a car and launch himself off into a large group of rinshi, spinning an attack that left the Rinshi down for the count.

"You think it's time for an aerial attack?" Dominic said turning to RJ. "Right!" RJ flipped Dominic into the air roughly. "Rhino Morpher Stampede!" he yelled, sending missiles into the mob while RJ knelt on the ground. "Wolf Beam!" he yelled. Between the two explosive attacks, every rinshi that was left standing was knocked away or destroyed on contact. Dom landed on the ground roughly. "Yeah!"

"Very impressive, Rangers." Camille said smirking.

"You gonna run away like last time?" Lily patronized.

She smirked at them as she turned and fled.

"Not this time, Camille!" Dominic said running after her at top speed.

"Dom!" RJ called rushing to catch up with them.

"Come on you guys!" Casey said addressing his remaining team. Suddenly, a girl jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Who are _you_?!" Theo said to the dark haired baddie.

"How rude."

"No Manners at all." Chimed two more people, smirking and standing next to the Red Ranger.

"Maybe we should make an introduction!" a red haired man laughed next to the Yellow Ranger.

"Very well…" the girl said, flipping her black, curly hair out of her face. "I am Ravenor!" she said posing menacingly in front of the blue ranger.

"We are Wesal…" the boy of the two twins said kneeling in front of the Red Ranger.

"And Feera!" the girl said giggling and flipping onto her brothers back, and posing like an acrobat.

"I guess that just leaves me…" the tall man said bowing to the Yellow Ranger with a sinister smile. "They call me Crocuto!"

"Wait a second…" Casey said looking at the different enemies. "You all must be from Pai Zhua!"

Crocuto laughed loudly. "Pai Zhua?!" he said.

"Please." Wesal said. "Pai Zhua--"

"Is old news." Feera said finishing the sentence.

"Old news!?" Lily said indignantly. "The Pai Zhua was you're home! How could you have sided with the enemy?!"

"Pai Zhua could never have given us what Dai Shi has!" Ravenor said.

"Power!" Crocuto agreed, punching a nearby car and sending it flying.

"Speed!" Wesal said tossing up his sister and swinging a quick barrage of punches before catching her again.

"Wisdom!" Feera said, tapping her head with a smirk.

"You betrayed the teachings for _that_!?" Theo said disgusted.

"What? We aren't the betrayers" Ravenor said. Before the Rangers could reply, she yelled. "Enough of this talk!"

She dove at the Blue Ranger, who jumped out of the way levitating. To his dismay, she flipped into the air and levitated as well. "Swoop technique!?" he said as she twirled around him.

"Guess again, ranger!" she said as she kicked him square in the chest, sending him back down to earth and dove at him.

"This should--"

"Be fun!" the twins said working off of each other. Feera dove off of her brothers shoulders and over Casey as he turned to follow her, Wesal drop kicked him.

"Keep your eye--"

"On the ball, red Ranger!" Wesal made four balls appear in his hands and began to juggle with his sister, Casey in the middle.

"Whoopsy-Daisy!" Feera said as one fell and exploded near his feet.

"Shall we dance, Yellow Ranger?" Crocuto said smiling widely at Lily, circling her. He kept feinting as if he was going to charge at her, laughing every time that he did. Lily lunged at him. "Cheetah Jabs!" Crocuto snickered as he sidestepped her.

"Yer awefully perdy when yer angry." He said in a mock accent. He spun behind her and slapped her hard on the back, sending her flying into the ground, laughing hysterically all the while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

RJ, Dominic and Camille battled furiously. As the two lunged at the Chameleon, Camille blocked with her Sai and held them at bay. She pushed them back and stumbled back herself, exhausted.

"You two have been practicing…" she said panting. "So, I think we'll finish this another day. Until next time!" She crossed her arms over her chest and faded away.

"What was that all about?" Dom said turning to RJ.

"I don't know. But let's get back to the other Rangers!" he said.

"Right!" he agreed, begining to run back.

Camille appeared in her human form on a building next to all the rangers were fighting.

"Time to call it a day, children!" she said clapping her hands.

"Awwww! Do we--"

"have to?" the twins whined, standing over an exhausted red Ranger, as if they were being told they had to leave an amusement park early.

"I was just getting started!" Crocuto chuckled, pausing next to a dizzy yellow ranger.

"We could finish them now!" Ravenor said levitating in the air next to where she had just knocked down the blue ranger.

"You'll have you're chance later!" Camille said. "Besides. Wouldn't you like to play another day?"

Ravenor jumped off of air and landed on the rooftop next to her. "Alright"

"See you--"

"Next time!" Wesal and Feera said bouncing off of each other and onto the roof.

"Au Revoir!" Crocuto said with a smile, jumping onto the roof as well.

The five left in a blur.

RJ and Dominic ran to meet the Rangers.

"Are you guys alright?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, couldn't be better…" Casey groaned grabbing his arm.

"Let's get back to the Loft, you guys." RJ said helping Lily steady herself.

"Yeah, maybe there we can figure out what the heck just happened!" Theo said groggily.

---------------------------------------------------

Camille and the other four warriors walked through the hallway of Dai Shi's temple.

"Oh, man! Did you--"

"see us go?" The twins said happily.

"Our new powers are incredible!" Ravenor said.

"And that's an understatement!" Crocuto laughed.

"I take it it went well then?" came Dai Shi's voice from behind them.

"My Lord!" Camille said as she bowed and the four young ones knelt in front of him.

"Tell me of what happened." He said. The children related the tale excitedly, each one putting in personal flair of how they almost had the Rangers defeated. Dai Shi smiled.

"You did well!" he said. "But don't get cocky! This is just the beginning! Go and rest up for the next battle!" he ordered.

"Sir!" they said bowing and rushing off.

"And you have done well as well, Camille." He said approaching the black haired woman. The space between them was tiny.

"T-thank you, Master…" she said, a pale tint of color hitting her cheeks. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Dai Shi smirked.

"Go and check on the remaining prisoners." He said stepping past her. "And then give me your report."

"Y-yes!" she said regaining her composure, a little more then disappointed, but not surprised that Dai Shi broke the moment.

He continued to walk down the hall, disappearing into his throne room. Camille walked in the opposite direction down to the dungeon. All of the students were huddled together, exhausted. She would use them to harvest more fear as soon as they rested up. Continuing down the hall, Camille furrowed her brow at the piles of rubble that littered the hall.

"What is this…?" she said approaching the destroyed cell. The answer dawned on her and she became panicked.

"A rescue attempt!" She began to think of how Dai Shi would punish her for letting something like this happen. He wasn't going to be happy. She frowned. She had just started to get in his good graces too… She bit her lip. She might as well go and tell him now, while he was still in such a good mood. Because news like this when he was in a foul mood could mean her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers sat in the loft discussing the new villains. The Master's had left, saying that Fran and her soup had really mellowed the girl out, and since she had been sleeping soundly for the past hour and a half, they might as well leave her be.

"I still can't believe that those were students." Theo said.

"Yeah, I mean… how could Pai Zhua students turn their backs like that and join Dai Shi?" Lily said angrily.

"Well… look at Jarrod." Casey said. "He was a student too."

"That is true…" Dominic said. "But Jarrod wasn't always a bad guy."

"Well… whose to say that these students weren't 'good people' once." RJ said. "After all… who defines 'good' and 'evil'."

" 'Good' people don't _attack _people fighting to protect mankind." Casey defended.

"Casey's right." Theo agreed. "And the way things are going… it looks like this is going to get way worse before it gets any better."

"Well… what can we do?" Lily said. "We don't even know who these kids are, let alone where they're from, or what they are capable of."

"We'll have to do some research." Dom said. "Maybe get with the Masters and find out more about these other sectors of Pai Zhua."

"No can do, Dom my man." RJ said. "All that the Jungle Pai Zhua knows is what you know."

"Well what about that girl?" Casey said. "She should know something."

"She's sick." Lily said. "Let her rest."

"Yeah, and besides. She may not even know anything. She was locked away for who know how long while all this was happening." Theo said.

"Yeah, and that was probably traumatizing enough." Lily agreed.

"Well, I think this is a little more important than personal comfort." Dom reasoned. "I mean, it's the fate of the world!"

"I'll try to help in any way that I can."

The Rangers turned to face the young woman steadying herself against the door frame.

"How long have you been there?" Casey said warily.

"Long enough... Guardians."

* * *

**End of Chapter Six.**

So sorry that it took so long for this chapter!

I was stuck on a section of it for a while, so it took me a bit to work out of the funk and move on. Tried my hand at a making the flow a little more… 'Television Rangers' versus my darker version. I found that it's easier to write battle scenes with explosions. That's my excuse. Hahaha. Can anyone guess the animal spirits the new baddies have?

My favorite part of this chapter would definitely be the little Daishille interlude. (That one's for you, SonicPokemon!). One can never have enough Daishille.

So, hopefully this chapter _was _worth it! As always, reviews are very much appreciated!

Oh, and Eevee says Guardians and not Rangers. That's kinda important, because a Guardian is one of the Chosen Three, but a Ranger is not affliated with Pai Zhua. Remember episode 2? xD


End file.
